Apaixonando-me Novamente
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Damon Salvatore havia voltado da morte, e o que poderia ter sido a melhor notícia da vida de Elena já não o era, porque ela não se lembra dele. Elena sabe que uma vez amou Damon, mas agora ela apenas o odeia. Ela seguirá em frente com sua vida, ou irá recuperar as suas memórias ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá ! Esta história é como eu gostaria que as coisas tivessem acontecido entre Damon e Elena. Contém spoilers da sexta temporada de The Vampire Diaries, mas nem tudo o que está aqui foi tirado textualmente da série.

Aceito qualquer opinião ou comentário, desde que seja expressado com respeito.

Esta é a minha primeira história aqui, e por isso eu espero que vocês gostem ! Beijos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries não me pertence, e sim à escritora L. J. Smith, e ao canal norte-americano The CW. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem qualquer intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Enamorándome de Nuevo", de damonftcaroline. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **APAIXONANDO-ME NOVAMENTE**

Ali estava Elena, tentando entender como as coisas tinham mudado tanto. Por que todo o seu mundo havia desmoronado com a chegada de Damon ? Tudo estava indo tão bem. Ela estava estudando Medicina, havia conseguido seguir em frente depois da morte de Bonnie, estava morando com Caroline, como sempre quiseram. Seu mundo era como ela havia sonhado. Então, Damon e Bonnie haviam voltado da morte, e tudo desmoronou como um castelo de cartas.

A sua primeira reação foi de surpresa. Era possível voltar do outro lado, inclusive quando o mesmo havia desmoronado ? A idéia dava-lhe dor de cabeça, ao tentar entendê-la, mas não iria discutir a respeito. Tinha a sua melhor amiga de volta, tudo já estava em ordem. A única má notícia era que Damon havia voltado e ela o odiava... ou ao menos era o que ela queria que pensassem.

Embora só o que se lembrasse de Damon fosse sobre o mal que ele lhe havia feito, não podia negar que havia uma parte dela (muito forte) que se sentia muito aliviada e excitada a respeito. Se ela se pusesse a escutar aquela vozinha, iria correndo para os braços dele para fundirem-se em um profundo e grande abraço. Mas ela não podia permiti-lo. Sob nenhuma circunstância. Ele era Damon. Era um assassino, a pessoa mais egoísta que já havia conhecido, a pessoa que havia matado ao seu irmão, a Lexi, e que fora responsável por tantas outras mortes. O mais provável era que ele se aproveitasse daquele momento de fraqueza. Sim, Elena sabia que Damon a desejava, mas não era mais do que isso: desejo. Um monstro como aquele não podia sentir amor, ah não.

Portanto, o que ela iria fazer era esquecer aquele estranho desejo, e seguir em frente. Aquilo passaria dentro de um ou dois dias. Talvez fosse apenas o stress que estivera acumulando.

* * *

\- O que estão dizendo ?! - gritou Elena com Bonnie e Caroline.

\- Que você apagou as suas memórias. Você amou tanto a Damon que não conseguiu suportar viver sem ele, por isso você fez com que lhe apagassem todas as suas memórias juntos - Bonnie respondeu calmamente.

\- Você está falando sério ? E como é que você sabe ? Não, não, isso não pode ser verdade. Você está confusa por causa do tempo que passou com Damon. Ele lhe convenceu disso.

\- ELENA ! Escute-me ! Tudo isto é verdade. Eu estive presente quando você tomou essa decisão. Tentei convencê-la a não fazer isso, mas você não me escutou. Você estava devastada. Você o amou muito... - comentou Caroline.

O fato de Caroline estar de acordo com toda aquela loucura era desconcertante. E a preocupava. Ela nunca havia gostado de Damon, porque ficara ao lado dele ?

Desde que voltara, Damon estivera tentando convencer Elena de que eles haviam saído, de que se amavam, que ela o havia escolhido ao invés de Stefan. Quão insano era aquilo ? Agora, o fato era que suas melhores amigas estavam apoiando-o. Por que elas o faziam ?

Se bem que, quando parava para pensar, aquilo fazia sentido. Havia muitos momentos daqueles dois últimos anos dos quais ela não se lembrava, sobretudo do último verão. E que ela já não estivesse com Stefan também era estranho. O que se lembrava era que ambos haviam terminado porque já não sentiam o mesmo um pelo outro, mas como os seus sentimentos haviam mudado tanto ? Quando era humana, ela o amara como a mais ninguém. Mas agora sentia apenas afeição por ele. Era possível que ela tivesse escolhido a Damon ?

Só havia uma pessoa que podia dissipar aquela dúvida.

\- E então, o que a traz aqui ? - perguntou Stefan, deixando-a entrar em sua casa.

Desde o retorno de Damon, ele havia melhorado sensivelmente. A princípio, o relacionamento estivera um pouco tenso, mas, depois de alguns dias, haviam se perdoado, e nunca vira Stefan tão feliz como agora. Naquele momento, Elena pensou que talvez, talvez Damon tivesse mesmo mudado...

\- Olhe, eu preciso lhe fazer uma pergunte, e quero que você seja totalmente honesto... por que nós terminamos ? Quer dizer, eu lembro que era porque já não sentíamos mais o mesmo, mas foi realmente por isso ?

Stefan sentiu-se desconfortável, o que deixou Elena mais preocupada.

\- Por que você está perguntando isso agora ?

\- É que Bonnie e Caroline me disseram que eu estava apaixonada por Damon, e que ele era meu namorado, mas não me lembro porque obriguei Alaric a me fazer esquecer de todos os momentos com ele; e que essa é a verdadeira razão de nós termos terminado. É tudo uma invenção de Damon, não é mesmo ? - perguntou Elena, desesperada, tentando convencer a si mesma.

\- Ambos sabemos que você está a par da verdadeira razão - respondeu Stefan, calmamente.

\- Como... como eu pude estar com ele ? Damon é um monstro. Ele matou o meu irmão, matou Lexi, tentou sacrificar Bonnie, matou Aaron. Como eu pude escolher a ele ao invés de você ?

Stefan olhou com seriedade para Elena, antes de falar.

\- Eu me fiz essa pergunta durante muito tempo. Depois, eventualmente, eu percebi. Damon te inspira. Ele empurra a sua parte mais obscura. E, quando você morreu, ele foi o único que a fez sentir-se viva. E você o fez sentir-se humano - Elena suspirou profundamente, chocada com aquelas palavras - Você amou Damon pela mesma razão pela qual eu o amo. Porque, apesar de cada uma das coisas ruins que ele fez, nós não podemos viver sem ele. No fundo, você sabe disso.

Ela deixou-se cair no sofá.

\- Então é verdade. Eu... eu realmente o amei. Não há como você mentir para mim a esse respeito - ela riu secamente - Eu deveria recuperar as minhas memórias ?

\- Isso é algo que você tem de decidir. Eu não posso lhe dizer o que fazer. No entanto, sim, eu posso dizer que tudo foi real e que merece ser recordado.

\- É muita coisa para processas, eu acho que preciso pensar. Obrigada, Stefan - Elena abraçou-o rapidamente antes de ir até a porta, e então pôde entender que realmente os seus sentimentos haviam mudado. Não apenas os dela, ele também a deixara para trás. Inesperadamente, aquilo a alegrou - Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta ? - ela perguntou, na entrada da porta.

\- Você já a está fazendo, não ? - retrucou ele, bastante divertido. Stefan estava aliviado. Há muito tempo havia deixado Elena para trás, e agora só queria que seu irmão estivesse feliz. Esperava que aquela conversa a motivasse a ver quem era realmente o seu Damon, e o quanto ela havia mudado por ela.

\- Há algo entre você e Caroline ? - ela reparou em como ele empalidecia e como o seu rosto ficara avermelhado.

\- Não, é claro que não, nós somos apenas amigos. Por que todos acham isso ?

-Todos ? - perguntou ela, divertida.

\- Sim, você, Damon, Lexi, Alaric - ele suspirou, frustrado.

\- Acho que, se tantas pessoas diferentes pensam a mesma coisa, é por algum motivo, não ? Caroline é uma pessoa excepcional, não a perca. Adeus, Stefan - a jovem foi embora antes que Stefan pudesse responder-lhe.

* * *

Depois de ler por muitas e muitas vezes os diários, e ver as fotos com Damon (coisas que Alaric havia lhe devolvido), Elena ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a recuperar as suas memórias. Sabia que o havia amado, era sua letra a das palavras tão lindas a respeito dele, e era ela quem sorria, totalmente apaixonada, ao lado dele. Então, por que não queria as suas memórias de volta ? Simples: ela tinha medo. Tinha medo de haver cometido um erro, tinha medo de que o que havia sentido por ele não fosse verdadeiro, tinha medo de ferir a Damon (embora soubesse que já o tinha feito), mas, principalmente, tinha medo de amá-lo, sabendo que ele não era a pessoa que conhecia, tinha medo de ter se enganado ao amar Damon.

Continuava sem entender como uma pessoa podia mudar tanto. Damon realmente havia mudado ? Precisava comprová-lo por si própria.

Damon mantinha distância porque Elena havia pedido, por isso ela o observava de longe. Observava como ele se comportava com Stefan, Bonnie, e até mesmo Caroline, a cada vez que se reuniam. Tratava bem a todos, e todos pareciam aceitá-lo. Não havia nenhuma tensão, como havia antes. Via como ele ajudava a tentar romper a barreira mágica que ainda existia em Mystic Falls. Via como ele já não matava pessoas, apenas se limitava a tomar sangue do saco plástico. Via como até mesmo ele ajudava Enzo a ser uma pessoa melhor, juntamente com Caroline, ainda que Damon fizesse isso sem perceber. Também viu como, em uma ocasião, ele ajudara Caroline para a ceia de Ação de Graças, e de como tentara convencer Stefan de que ele estava se enganando ao negar os sentimentos por ela. Sim, ele continuava conservando o seu típico senso de humor, seu sarcasmo e seu modo de tirar os outros do sério, mas agora não havia nenhum ódio naquilo. Havia irritação algumas vezes, e raiva, quando as coisas não saíam de acordo com o que ele havia planejado, mas não era como antes. Ele realmente havia mudado. E, naquele momento, depois de ter visto e comprovado que Damon era uma nova pessoa e de que ela gostava muito daquela pessoa, ela decidiu ter as suas memórias de volta.

Damon estava sozinho no bar, bebendo de novo. Embora parecesse que tudo estava bem, destruía-lhe o fato de Elena tê-lo esquecido. Muitas vezes, tinha vontade de voltar a ser o velho Damon, o que havia matado a todos apenas pelo fato de Elena tê-lo machucado, mas ali sempre estavam Stefan, Alaric ou Bonnie, para lembrá-lo de que ele já não era o mesmo de antes.

* * *

Desde que havia voltado do outro lado, Damon estivera mais acompanhado do que nunca. O relacionamento com Stefan era igual ao que tinham antes que Katherine tivesse chegado às suas vidas (ou até melhor); Alaric, seu melhor amigo, estava novamente vivo; Enzo havia se tornado um amigo fiel e muito precioso, e havia Bonnie, com quem ele havia convivido por quatro meses no outro lado, de quem havia conseguido gostar. Cada um deles o motivava a ser uma pessoa melhor, inclusive Enzo, , que, apesar de ter o seu lado "assassino", lembrava-o de como era divertido ser vampiro, e de quem ele era, na verdade. Damon não era como o seu irmão, ele amava ser vampiro, amava cada coisa a esse respeito, e Enzo o lembrava de tudo aquilo, já que ele também amava ser um vampiro.

Podia se dizer que ele nunca havia sido tão feliz... mas faltava-lhe Elena. Ele não podia ser feliz sem ela. Ele a amava, como jamais amara alguém, sabia que ela era o amor de sua vida. Mas Elena não se lembrava dele, e não parecia querer fazê-lo. E aquilo ia matando-o lentamente. Mas, embora o machucasse, ele respeitaria a decisão dela e não a pressionaria. Não iria forçá-la a fazer algo que ela não quisesse.

E ali, quando ele finalmente havia decidido seguir adiante, independente de quanto fosse lhe custar, apareceu ela, tão linda como sempre. Ele achou que fosse uma cruel brincadeira do destino e que ela tinha vindo apenas para verificar como ele estava, já que, naquela mesma tarde, Damon e Enzo haviam sido seqüestrados e levados à fronteira anti-mágica de Mystic Falls.

\- Olá, Damon - Elena cumprimentou-o timidamente.

\- Ei - ele respondeu amavelmente - Se veio perguntar como estou, eu estou bem. Estive prestes a morrer, mas isso me faz lembrar de casa. Não seria eu, se não tentassem me matar, não é verdade ?

Elena riu.

\- Acho que já estavam demorando muito a fazê-lo... Stefan e Enzo estão bem ?

\- Sim, eles estão bem. Alaric é quem está muito melhor. Recuperando-se em uma cama de hospital ao lado de sua sexy enfermeira - Damon tentou dizer com bom humor, mas a verdade era que não tinha ânimo. Embora a notícia de que seu melhor amigo tivesse voltado a ser humano fosse algo que o alegrasse profundamente, também o entristecia, já que aquilo significava que Elena não poderia recuperar as suas memórias.

\- Alaric foi muito sortudo por ter Jo ao seu lado.

Damon sorriu-lhe, e ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos eternos. Após sair do transe, Elena rapidamente baixou o olhar. Sentia-se muito nervosa, e não sabia como lhe falar.

\- Damon, eu queria lhe dizer que...

\- Oh, eu já sei o que você vai dizer - ele interrompeu-a. Elena se surpreendeu, mas deixou que ele continuasse a falar, já que sabia que ele precisava desafogar - Você vai me pedir perdão por ter apagado as suas memórias. Eu sei que você lamenta, mas não vai recuperá-las, por isso está tudo perdoado. Não se lamente.

\- Não é correto o que eu fiz, Damon, e você sabe. Você não está de acordo com isso - pressionou Elena.

\- Ah, sim ? Não, não estou de acordo, porque eu não teria feito isso. Não importa o quanto eu sentisse a sua falta ou o quanto sofresse, eu nunca teria apagado o que nós tivemos Mesmo que eu estivesse afundado na dor, preferiria agarrar-me a cada momento com você, a casa risada que escutei, a cada momento de felicidade que tivemos, eu preferiria passar cada momento de agonia do que apagar a sua lembrança - disse ele, finalmente. Pôs para fora tudo o que tinha entalado na garganta, e sentia-se como se um peso tivesse sido tirado das suas costas.

Por sua vez, Elena não conseguia parar de chorar. Em sua vida, havia escutado palavras tão lindas, e sentia-se muito miserável pelo que havia feito.

\- Eu realmente lamento, Damon.

Ele, ao vê-la chorar, sentiu-se mal por ter sido tão duro com as palavras, e uma parte dentro dele apaziguou-se.

\- Está tudo bem, Elena, não é sua culpa, por favor, não chore - disse ele, segurando-lhe o rosto com a mão.

\- Sim, é minha culpa. É que não entendo como eu pude ser tão covarde. Eu... eu realmente pensei que não ia voltar a ver você, e isso estava me matando. Mas eu deveria ter pensado melhor. Deveria ter escutado a todos os que me disseram para não fazer isso. Só espero que algum dia você possa me perdoar.

\- Elena, não importa o quanto eu me irrite ou que não entenda o que você fez, eu perdoei você há muito tempo - respondeu Damon, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas com os seus polegares. Ele desejava do fundo do coração que aquele momento fosse verdadeiro e que ela o amasse como ele a amava, mas já havia se dado por vencido. Assim, antes que Elena pudesse dizer algo mais, ele falou - Depois de conseguir tirar o feitiço de Mystic Falls, vou viajar por um tempo.

\- O quê ? - Elena exclamou. Sentia como se lhe tivessem tirado a respiração. Não podia perdê-lo, não outra vez - Você não vai retornar a Mystic Falls ?

\- Isso me traria muitas lembranças que não estou pronto para enfrentar. Creio que preciso de um tempo só para mim - Elena queria protestar, mas seria tão hipócrita fazê-lo, que ela permaneceu calada - Não vai dizer nada mais ? - perguntou Damon, intrigado. Não esperava uma recusa categórica, mas esperava um pouco mais de resistência.

\- Eu... eu acho que, se é o que você quer, está bem para mim. Quatro meses em um mesmo dia são suficientes para querer ir para bem longe de casa - ambos riram com este comentário - Eu sempre sonhei em viajar por todo o mundo. Seria lindo.

\- Eu sei - respondeu Damon. Estava se perguntando se por acaso aquilo era uma indireta para que a convidasse para sua viagem, mas descartou a idéia no mesmo instante - Acho que eu já deveria ir embora. Boa noite, Elena - ele beijou suavemente a testa da jovem, e, antes de ir, deteve-se - Você não quer que eu a acompanhe até sua casa ? Já é tarde.

\- Não, não, eu vou ficar um pouco. Não se preocupe. Boa noite, Damon - o jovem ia protestar, mas decidiu que ela precisava ficar sozinha. Além do mais, não era como se ela confiasse nele.

Elena ficou algum tempo no bar, processando tudo aquilo. Ela havia ido até ali com a intenção de contar a Damon que tinha as suas lembranças de volta, e que não suportava ficar nem mais um minuto sem ele. Embora o tivesse pressionado para que ele dissesse o que sentia, não esperava por aquele desfecho. Não esperava que ele a deixasse partir. Ele amava-a tanto, que era capaz de deixá-la livre ? Ela sabia que sim, ele já tinha feito aquilo antes. E Damon tinha todo o direito, ela não podia e nem devia opor-se á sua decisão... mas se sentia tão irritada. Percebeu que não queria perdê-lo, não ia permitir que ele se afastasse do seu lado, não importando o quão egoísta ela parecesse.

Para sorte de Elena, com a sua velocidade de vampiro, ela encontrou Damon em poucos minutos, na porta do seu apartamento. E, por uma estranha razão, sentia-se extremamente zangada com ele.

Por sua vez, Damon estava encostado na porta de sua nova casa, entendo se convencer de que era a decisão correta. Quando viu Elena, à sua frente, sentiu-se muito confuso, e mais ainda quando viu o quão irritada ela estava. O que havia acontecido ?

\- Elena ? - perguntou ele, hesitante.

\- Não, me escute. Agora eu vou falar. Não posso acreditar que você esteja pensando em ir embora. Como você pode fazer isso ? Como pode partir agora ? Você é um idiota !

\- E o que você quer que eu faça ? Que me sente para ver como você reconstrói a sua vida sem mim e como me olha como um completo estranho ? Não posso fazer isso, Elena. Além do mais, você merece algo melhor do que isso.

\- Melhor do que isso ? Ainda acha que eu mereço algo melhor do que você ? Eu escolho quem eu acredito que seja melhor para mim, e, assim como te escolhi antes, estou te escolhendo de novo, agora. Por que você não consegue estar de acordo com as minhas decisões ao menos UMA VEZ ?

Damon estava perplexo, com dificuldades para assimilar o que havia escutado.

\- Você está... está com as suas memórias de volta ?

\- Sim, era isso o que eu ia lhe contar no bar. Alaric devolveu as minhas lembranças esta tarde, antes que lhe seqüestrassem. Mas não, você tinha de escolher o que é melhor para mim e sequer me deixou contar a notícia.

\- Por que... por que você recuperou as suas memórias ? Pensei que você não queria estar comigo - Damon perguntou novamente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando. Será que era verdade ?

\- Porque eu percebi que todos tinham razão, você é uma pessoa diferente. Sei que eu podia ter conseguido as minhas memórias antes, mas eu quis comprovar por mim mesma. Mas agora você decide ir embora. E sabe o que eu acho ? Que é uma completa idiotice o que você quer fazer. Você realmente acha que afastar-se de mim é a coisa certa ? Damon, eu te vi morrer, por quatro meses eu estive chorando a sua perda, quatro meses de pura agonia, em que a única coisa que eu queria fazer era abraçá-lo e tê-lo ao meu lado. E sim, eu me enganei, cometi o maior erro do mundo, mas o que você está fazendo agora não é muito melhor. Eu não sabia que você iria voltar. No entanto, eu estou aqui, e você quer partir. Você não pode fazer isso ! É uma completa estupidez - gritou Elena - Você não pode partir de novo, por favor, não faça isso. Eu preciso de você. Você me prometeu que nós passaríamos toda a eternidade juntos, e você me falhou, duas vezes ! Não percebia que, mesmo sem as minhas memórias, eu precisava de você ? Por favor, Damon, não me deixe. Não posso suportar perdê-lo novamente.

Damon deixou-a chorar e a abraçou. Durante todo o discurso, havia percebido o quão estúpido ele estava sendo. Como iria deixá-la ? Havia notado que ela estava mais próxima dele, e ainda assim ele queria voltar a deixá-la. Mas não iria lhe falhar novamente.

\- Elena, olhe para mim - disse Damon, segurando o queixo de Elena - Eu fui um idiota ao pensar que essa era a melhor decisão. Eu preciso de você. Preciso de você mãos do que tudo. Não posso ser feliz se eu não lhe tiver. Eu prometo que, de agora em diante, NADA vai nos separar, está bem ? Eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo - respondeu Elena, com a voz entrecortada.

Ambos firmaram aquele pacto com um beijo carregado de sentimentos. Um beijo que expressava toda a dor, a miséria, a solidão e a angústia que haviam sofrido. Mas que também refletia o amor incondicional que sentiam, apesar de tudo isso, o amor que os tinha motivado a seguir adiante. Não iriam deixar que nada mais os separassem.

E, naquela noite, no apartamento de Damon, eles se amaram como há muito tempo não o faziam, demonstrando todo o seu amor, com a promessa de começarem uma nova e renovada vida, juntos, a partir daquele dia.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Mais uma tradução feita por mim, a primeira de The Vampire Diaries. Admito que este é um fandom que eu não conheço muito - mas uma pesquisa no Google já ajuda bastante. E espero que vocês gostem de mais esta fic.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
